


a witch and her cat

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Death, F/F, Long Lifespan, Witch AU, aaaaaah english how i hate you, actually bittersweet is more the right word here, everything i touch turns into angst, half angst half not angst i guess, theres some happy things in there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: a young witch Yukina finds and adopts a cat as her familiar





	a witch and her cat

Eight decades ago.

That was when Yukina adopted her first familiar.

A white and cream spotted cat, with adorable star markings all over her belly. The witch had found her when she was just a small kitten, abandoned within the cursed woods, left to starve and die. Yukina's heart ached for the poor kitten, and she quickly made the decision to take her in.

With her powers as a witch, she quickly nursed the kitten to good health. The kitten, as she found out, was loud, adventurous, and a little stupid. But Yukina didn't care. In her eyes, she was adorable and perfect. She talked to the kitten when she felt exceptionally lonely, and to her surprise, the kitten seemed to understand every word she said. Intrigued, Yukina began asking her to bring over materials as she worked on her potions and experiments. And as expected, the kitten dutifully brought whatever she needed. However, this was not enough for Yukina. She wished that the kitten could talk back to her. And so, she began to work on an enchanted collar that enabled the kitten to speak with her.

She finished the project quickly, and hurried towards the kitten, eagerly putting it on.

"What is your name?" was the first thing Yukina asked.

_Kasumi! Toyama Kasumi!_

"Well then, Kasumi. Would you like to become my familiar?" Yukina offered.

And of course, Kasumi eagerly nodded. 

\---

Their contract had allowed Kasumi to assume a human form, which allowed Kasumi to serve her master better. As the years went by, Kasumi grew. She grew into a beautiful young lady, with brown hair and vibrant purple eyes.

It didn't take long for Yukina to fall in love with her.

Yukina confessed to Kasumi during a moonlit night. It took a lot of stuttering and stumbling, but she steeled herself, swallowed hard and whispered the words she had been longing to say.

"I love you, Kasumi. Will you be mine?"

And of course, Kasumi eagerly accepted the confession.

\---

The lifespan of a witch was long. Very, very long. The stories of legendary witches of old say that the most powerful ones can live up to over fifty-thousand years. Yukina herself was only about one hundred. 

This longevity carried over to familiars. Familiars of witches are able to live up to five times their usual expected lifespan. For a witch that got easily lonely, this was a blessing.

...

But five times does not mean forever.

As the years went by, age began catching up to Kasumi. Her hair greyed, her skin wrinkled, and soon her body was too weak to support her human form. Age began to show even in her cat form, as her muzzle greyed.

And soon, she died. Cradled in Yukina's arms, wrapped in her favourite blanket, taking her last nap against the warmth of her beloved.

It took Yukina almost a week of mourning to muster up the strength to give her lover a proper burial. Her tears flowed as she dug Kasumi's grave, flowed as she laid her dead body within, flowed as she began to pile the dirt ontop of her.

It took Yukina until nighttime to stop her tears. 

Under the moonlit night, she whispered under her breath as she marked Kasumi's grave.

"Please wait for me on the other side. I apologize in advance, for I will take a while. But please wait patiently. I'll be there with you... I promise."

.  
.  
.

Far up in the skies, a white and cream spotted cat with adorable star markings all over her belly smiled.

And thus, Kasumi eagerly awaited her beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> man i'm getting old 2hu vibes
> 
> sloppily written because i wrote almost all of this before falling asleep


End file.
